In a conventional electromagnetic radiation-emitting assembly, which is also referred to as assembly for short hereinafter, an electromagnetic radiation-emitting component, which is also referred to as component for short hereinafter, is embedded into a potting material and a reflective material. The reflective material adjoins the component, in particular side walls of the component, in a lateral direction, that is to say parallel to a carrier on which the component is arranged. The potting material adjoins a first side of the component facing away from the carrier.
If the component is configured as a surface emitter, then the component emits the electromagnetic radiation into the potting material, which may guide at least part of the electromagnetic radiation in a direction toward the reflective material. If the component is configured as a volume emitter, then the component emits the electromagnetic radiation in all directions, in particular toward the carrier, into the potting material and in a lateral direction via the side walls in a direction toward the reflective material, such that said electromagnetic radiation is reflected back again into the component. In this way, the electromagnetic radiation may be multiply reflected by the reflective material, as a result of which the efficiency of the assembly deteriorates and the reflective material undergoes rapid wear. Furthermore, the electromagnetic radiation may be multiply reflected in a direction toward the carrier, as a result of which the latter undergoes rapid wear. The lifetime of the assembly may be shortened as a result.
Moreover, during the production process, the reflective material, still in a liquid or at least viscous state, on account of surface effects, may creep along the side walls of the component and even cover regions of the first side of the component, as a result of which the efficiency of the assembly is impaired.